oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Skye Maximus
Skye is the son of pack lord Feria and General Maximus of Luperion. History It is not through conventional means a that living human is born to a vampiress. Skye Maximus, a last name he refuses for its gaudiness, should have at least been a dhampir, if not an Ancient Youth. However this was not the desire of his Mother. And so his conception was steeped in enchantment and transmutation. Being the fruit of his mother's efforts Skye's upbringing has been strictly to his specifications resulting in his unconventional aptitudes. While he took to the arcane arts eagerly his training in the divine aspects of magic were always lacking. he did however inherit his mother's passion for animals as a more general adoration for nature. Without a doubt the pride of his mother, Skye's father has not been without a say in the boy's s life. His training in the arts of combat and war never fell second to magic. Along side this, and even more so than Ferai, Skye's father has fostered the boy's loyalty to Amaria. This nationalism has taken root and Skye holds fast to the belief that country comes before all else; except maybe his mother. The Orc War Upon first joining the conflict of Haven Skye found little interest in it save for combat experience it offered. The Havenites tolerance or acceptance of lesser races, orcs included, led to a great amount of discord between him and would be allies. Viewing their fraternizing as folly he begin to pull back from Haven's affairs, taking a rightful position in Luperion's military. It was during this time that the young lord met Teshi Baala and began a tumultuous love affair. Discarding reason for the passion of youth she set out with Teshi and Ogedei to make a hunters guild, The Broken Fang. ''The three enjoyed minor success, with Skye herself collecting three red wyrmlings. The creatures would however be her undoing. "I'll have my revenge if I have to call on every force from above and below." Soon after their acquisition Lady Maximus found herself with child, and some time after that suddenly without. In the face a great wyrm, sire to her dragons, she showed her haughtiness. For it she was punished. In trade Shooting Star took her unborn child. The days following were not filled with sorrow, but rage. Skye swore oaths in every tongue he knew. That he would have his vengence, that he would surpass even his mother's "tenderness" for what the dragon had done. When at last the anger abated Skye emerged back into the affairs of the orc war with a singular goal. Prejudices no longer held meaning as there was only one being worthy of such disdain. Within the month he came into his birthright, becoming a full patron of the night. His participation in the Pale Kings downfall was only a means to an end, one that awarded him his first taste of true power, the awakening of a divine spark. Shengming de Yaolan ''"There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it." The year following the end of the orc war brought Skye to Shengming de Yaolan with Raoflin, to serve as general for the settlement of Remes. He held the position for just over another year parting ways with governing to pursue new ventures. On a new world with new enemies Skye eventually sought out a higher power for aid, the demon lord Zura. In exchange for ascension into a higher form of vampire Lord Maximus offered her grand sacrifice of blood; that had others known about would surely have drawn down overwhelming wrath. Since Skye has continued to follow his passions across Sheng, Oustomia and any number of worlds upon acquiring the Codex of the Infinite Planes. He has weaved a fine web of contacts and hidden dens as nebulous as possible. The Black & Gold Crusade "Now you know that evil will always triumph because good is dumb." The irony of two opposed forces choosing the colors of the god he reveres most is not lost on Skye. With the declarations of war in the air Skye has come to believe that all he's prepared for is near. Where those like Tae'lana amass their power in solid structure, hes conserved his into independent cells. As the crusades have not begun in earnest he has not chosen a side, and never intends to. Embracing the trickster ways of Calistria he seeks to weather this coming season as an enigma to all his enemies and allies. No more Magisters... Since the event Skye has not been seen or heard from. Appearance Skye has adopted the goddess Calistria's colors, favoring fine suits of black, and gold adornments. Often however he will be in a commoner's disguise if visible at all. Personality Where Skye once treated others based upon status, and particularly race, he has come to consider such things trivial. He no longer looks down his nose at others, as much. And with exception for the overly religious. His experience at the claws of shooting star have taught him a fair bit of humility, particularly around those as strong or stronger than himself. Skye has a bad habit of relying solely upon himself, and so often neglects those he would work with. Keeping things to himself, or refusing to assist when another might tax their own resources. Secret from all but those who have pried on his diary; Skye longs for someone worthy of serving. The desire fuels his disdain for most dieties whom he sees as to aloof to be worthy of praise. Skye also has a penchant for writing fictitious tales about damnable tryst to disreputable publishers under the pen name Phallacies. Friends & Enemies Anyone that threatens Amaria will be taken seriously and hostilely. Aqua Maximus - Twin Brother Anya Kingsmith - This relationship has yet to be defined. Teshi Baala - Skye's Husbando Ogedei - Skye's sister waifu. Shooting Star - Will know my wrath. Raoflin - Is indeed a friend, at least Skye considers him one. Hikari Shiro - The King on the chess board. For now Skye views him more as a plaything to keep unbalanced. Tae'lana Thyrilestil - Skye is unsure of the Raven Queen. At first glance she seems to be something Skye desires, but a bad feeling nags him about her. So for now he keeps a respectful distance. After all working against her once nearly cost him his life. Israel - A former familiar granted freedom and a new life by Skye. He probably knows a bit too much to just let him walk off but, eh. Aspirations Skye's currently seeks power to rival Shooting Star and one day take his vengeance. To a lesser extent he seeks the glory of being a packlord, though is not not entirely sold on leading anyone. He also wishes to find a means to forever put himself above Pharasma's judgement, and preferably mock her in the process with the last of his hubris. Category:Fallen Characters